ragsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kadee Worth
Kadee Worth is known as "The Princess" in Rags. She's a pop star who doesn't like the fact that she can't play her own music due to her father and manager. When Rags later meets Kadee at her Masqurade Party, he has to leave urgently, but he drops a demo called, "Rags". Kadee then searches out for Rags by auditioning, but little did she know that Charlie is Rags. Kadee Worth is portrayed by True Jackson V.P.'s Keke Palmer. Background Kadee's a big personality with an even bigger voice. When she's not jet-setting across continents performing as a pop princess, she's perfecting her "image" that's carefully controlled for her by a team of experts under her music mogul dad. But don't be fooled by her shiny lip gloss and exterior -- deep down Kadee wants her true voice to be heard. When a mysterious singer shows up to her costume party in a mask, she must find out who "Rags" is and how to make amazing music with him. Full Movie History In the beginning of the movie, a bus is seen showing Kadee Worth's single "Love You Hate You". Later, Kadee is seen performing her music video of her new single, Love You Hate You. When the Mechanical Manager's system fails, it makes her music video repeat the same words several times. When they take 10, Trumpet goes up to Kadee and Irma asks Kadee that why can't she have a purse size dog like all the other celebrities, but Kadee debates back saying that she doesn't care, and then asks Trumpet if she should rub his belly, and then asking to rub Irma's belly. Irma gets furious and says, "Nobody rubs my belly." Later, Kadee grievances about her tight clothing to Irma, then Tammy says, "But you look amazing in it.", Kadee then agreeing so although she can't move in it. Kadee then complains to her father, Reginald Worth, about her not singing her own written songs. Her father then replies saying that he has the best songwriters money could buy, so Kadee could be protected. Then Reginald tells Kadee that Love You Hate You will be a hit. Afterwards, Irma shows Kadee a new set of designs, but are nothing alike to the ones she likes. When MTV asks Kadee to come over here to have a interview, Kadee ignores them singing, "I hate these clothes so much, why can't I just be me?" in the hum of Love You Hate You. Later in the night, Kadee walks out of a limo with Finn to a movie premiere of Fling, seen as the movie poster behind them. They sign autographs, but since they agreed to keep it short, they go up to the red carpet and take photos. When they take photos of eachother, Finn asks Kadee if he can take a photo of himself to get the light on his cheeks. Kadee is seen to be annoyed by this. Later the next day, Kadee walks out of Majesty Records with her dog Trumpet, and is able to go to the park from permission from her driver. When Kadee falls, all her papers fall down and one falling into the fountain, while Trumpet running to Charlie. Charlie helps Kadee, but looks at one of Kadee's lyric sheets, finding out she was Kadee Worth, drawing the paparazzi. Kadee says that this work is private, and to give it back to her. Charlie gives it back, and Kadee walks away with her stuff. Charlie compliments Kadee by yelling out, "Nice dog!". Kadee is seen in the park with her lyrics book, referring Charlie, a stupid boy. Kadee then sings one of her songs that never been heard. Trumpet barks then a fan is attracted to the location, and sees Kadee and asks for a photo with her mother taking the photo. After they have, the fan's mother takes a photo with Kadee. Later on in the night, Kadee and Finn are seen at a premiere of Kadee's fragrance, "Midnite." They are taking photos, once again, but when Kadee is getting annoyed of Finn, she sprays Finn with Midnite a few times, and Finn sprays her back, trying to make them look adorable. Finn asks the press how adorable are they, but Kadee replies in a whisper, "Just adorable." The next day, when Charlie walks into Majesty Records as his new job, a janitor, a video of Love You Hate You is seen in the background. Charlie then looks at a photo of Kadee and her father. Kadee then supposedly walks in, trying to talk to her dad, but finding only Charlie. Kadee asks Charlie what is behind his back, then he says nothing, then Kadee then responding that Charlie is a bad liar. Charlie then confesses that he himself is a bad liar. Kadee's fake boyfriend, Finn, walks in to go have lunch with Kadee. Finn then waits outside of the room. Kadee's friends tells her to come, but she says that she is going to have lunch with her "boyfriend". Tammy says that she is lucky enough to be set up with Finn, because of how many girls would die to be set up with him. Kadee then says, "I know, I should be "happy"." One of Kadee's friends asks why they talk with quotations from there hand motions, and is getting annoyed by it. Kadee and Tammy laugh. They all walk out of the room, and Charlie tells them a joke, and Kadee chuckles. Finn tells Kadee that he must be one of the youngest janitors ever. Kadee then is seen playing a song in her room with her dog, Trumpet. Trumpet barks when she is done because she askes how was her song, and Kadee says, "Someday." Later on the next day, Kadee follows Charlie in her drivers car, as Charlie walks to Burnie's Pawn Shop, but then her driver asks why they are following him. Kadee doesn't know why, but the driver thinks that she thinks he is dreamy. Later on, when Charlie is in Burnie's Pawn Shop, Kadee walks into it, then Charlie asking, "Are you following me?" in a funny manner. Kadee then replies saying, "No, I just came here to get some freaky stuff for my room.." referring to the moose head on the wall." Kadee asks why he plays this piano in the pawn shop, and Charlie replies saying it was his mom's piano. Kadee then says sorry when Charlie informs Kadee of her mother dying. Kadee tells Charlie that her mom also died, and Charlie says he's sorry because he didn't know. Kadee then says, "How could you? I don't wear my mom died t-shirt these days." Charlie then replies, "You have one too?", then both chuckling. Kadee sings while Charlie plays the piano. Charlie tells Kadee that could they go somewhere, and asking her, "Do you trust me?" Kadee replying, "My dad always said, trust the janitor." They both chuckle. Burnie then asks Kadee for a autograph for "his daughter", supposedly called Burnie. They both laugh. Charlie tells Kadee that the subway is one block away, and Kadee's driver replies that her dad won't like it. Kadee debates him by saying that he wouldn't like the driver using his Yankee tickets, either. The driver then tells them to have a good time, leaving. Kadee and Charlie are seen on the bench singing one of Kadee's songs, Look at Me Now, but while Kadee is wearing a glasses and hat to hide her face from the papparazi. They stop because the police officer asks them too or they will get a ticket. They give the money they earned to a homeless person. When they almost miss the bus, they run to it as quick as possible. Kadee gives a invite to Charlie to go to a party, then when the bus rocks over, Kadee and Charlie almost kiss. Then a fan find out that Kadee Worth was on the bus, attracting attention to the crowd on the bus. Due to Charlie's stepdad taking his ticket, he had to go under disguise as Rags. Kadee dances with Finn, but when they switch partners, not knowing that Rags is Charlie, Kadee dances with Rags because he didn't have a partner. They connect, then Rags has to leave to talk to Shawn. Kadee is seen to enjoy Rags' performance, Not So Different At All. When Rags (Charlie) has to leave, Kadee asks Rags who is he, since he was wearing a mask. Rags and Kadee both kiss, but then when Rags has to leave, he drops his CD with all of his songs. More coming soon. Please do not steal the information. Trivia *One of her new single's is called, "L''ove You Hate You''". *She has a perfume called, "Midnite". It was confirmed by a sign near The Palace that showed Kadee and the word, "Midnite", and Kadee and Finn spraying it on eachother. * Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Majesty Records